Una Fiesta Y Mas
by ZetaGDL
Summary: Esta historia narrara como Kate Beckett llego a decirle sus sentimientos a Castle. Nada sera facil, deberan afrontar muchas dificultades para poder llegar al momento que los "Fans" queremos. llCaskettll Tenerme mucha paciencia, es mi primer escrito pero espero que les guste xD ATTE: Castle Family.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía ya más de cuatro años que se habían conocido Richard Castle y Kate Beckett. Desde que se conocieron se atraían pero jamás habían hablado sobre ello. Lo más cercano que habían estado de invitarse a salir fue hace dos años cuando Castle invito a Beckett a los Hamptons pero ella lo rechazo, al final cuando por fin le iba a decir que aceptaba la invitación, se le estropeo cuando lo vio con Gina, su ex-esposa. Desde aquel momento Beckett trato de una forma u otra decirle como se sentía pero ya eran dos años que no se atrevía. Lo peor que le podía suceder era verlo con salir otra, no soportaría verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Cada vez que lo veía, lo deseaba mas pero jamás se atrevió a decirle unas simples palabras, decirle -Te quiero. Se preguntaba por qué no podía, jamás le había sucedido con otro hombre pero Castle no era cualquier hombre, era el único en su vida que le atraía de verdad. Ella había salido con unos cuantos hombres pero ninguno le provocaba un deseo sexual como lo sentía con Castle, para ella era una situación complicada.

En cambio, a Castle le sucedía igual, siempre que veía a Beckett no paraba de verla, siempre tenía una mirada que deseaba comerse, una mirada que lo provocaba. Su más grande logro había sido crear a la Detective Nikki Heat, una detective que había sacado completamente de Kate Beckett, su inspiración. Todo lo que deseaba en ella lo había escrito en los libros, también creo a Jameson Rook, un personaje que era él y lo había juntado con Nikki, solo en ese mundo podía imaginarse saliendo con ella.

Beckett trabajaba en su pequeño escritorio, pasaban de las 9:00 de la noche cuando se sorprendió de ver a Alexis. Caminaba hacia ella con un paso apresurado.

-Hola Alexis... -Si buscas a tu padre no esta aquí, se fue hace horas.

-De hecho no venia por él, quería venir a pedirte un favor.

-¿Si? -Pregunto sorprendida; era raro cuando Alexis le pedía favores.

-Como sabes, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papa y con ayuda de mi abuela le organizaremos una fiesta, bueno, más bien una cena, algo formal en el loft. -¿Me preguntaba si puedes alejarlo del loft hasta las 10:00 de la noche?

-Claro que sí, con gusto. -Dijo Beckett.

-Por cierto, puedes invitar a tu padre si quieres, solo que llegue media hora antes.

-Con gusto ira.

-Gracias por todo Beckett, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

-Nos vemos Alexis, hasta mañana.

Se fue alejando Alexis rumbo a los elevadores y con cada paso que daba repasaba toda la agenda del siguiente día, trataba de pensar si había pasado algo por alto, si había olvidado algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinar la fiesta pero todo estaba en orden, nada faltaba. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, vio a Esposito y a Ryan; típico de ellos, siempre andaban juntos pensó. Eran como unos hermanos inseparables, se tenían una lealtad que admiraba de ellos. Les sonrió y de un paso entro para irse de la comisaria.

-Nos vemos chicos, hasta mañana. -Dijo Alexis.

-Hasta mañana Alexis, ya veras, menuda sorpresa se llevara Castle. -Dijo Ryan.

-Porque no nos organizaran fiestas así. -Dijo Espo.

-¿Enserio? -Tan tarde y sigues quejándote.

-Solo digo...

Dieron marcha hacia el escritorio de Beckett, llevaban unos papeles de un trabajo que les había encargado Beckett, era una investigación antigua de un caso, había algo que no cuadraba y quería volverlo a revisarlos.

-¡Hey Beckett!

-¿Tienen lo que les pedí?

-¿A caso ya ni un hola, como están? -dijo Espo.

-No le hagas caso Beckett, ha estado quejándose de todo. Dijo Ryan riéndose de Esposito.

-Aquí está la investigación, lo hemos revisado pero no encontramos nada fuera de lugar, esta todo correcto. -No se que buscas pero no creo que encuentres nada nuevo.

-Gracias a esa actitud no encontraron nada. -Dijo Beckett dándoles una mirada burlona.

-¿Que hacia Alexis a estas horas? -Pregunto Ryan.

-Me pidió un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Si.

- ¿que quería?

-Que distrajera mañana a Castle hasta las 10:00 de la noche. Quiere darle una sorpresa.

-¿Pero acude a ti?

-¿Que tiene de malo?

-Que siempre acudan a ti cuando se trata de Castle.

-Que pasa Ryan. -¿Insinúas algo?

-No, nada. Solo pregunte.

-Con quien iras Ryan.

-Con Jenny.

-¿Y tu Espo.?

-Creo que con Lanie.

-¿Ya volvieron Espo.? -Y nos lo ocultan. -Reclamo Beckett feliz de Esposito.

-Solo quedamos como amigos.

-¿Como amigos? -Ni tú te la crees.

-Somos más listo de lo que crees Javi. Dijo Beckett.

-¿A caso ya no podemos quedar de vez en cuando?

-Si con quedar te refieres a amigos con beneficios pues diría que no. -Burlándose Ryan de Esposito.

-¡Chicos, chicos! -Estoy aquí presente.

-¿Ya tienes un regalo para Castle, Beckett? Hablo Esposito.

-Jenny encontró el regalo perfecto, ya lo verán mañana.

-¡El regalo! -Dijo Beckett

-Se me olvido comprarlo. -Tengo que irme.

Recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio, Beckett se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor.

-Que te había dicho Javi, siempre que se trata de Castle, Beckett actúa raro.

-Hermano, creo que el raro eres tú.

-En serio Javi, te digo que últimamente actúa raro enfrente de Castle o cuando se trata de él.

-Creo que quiere algo más que solo amigos. -Dijo Ryan dando su risa burlona.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 9:30 de la noche cuando Beckett fue directamente al despacho de Lanie, su mejor amiga. Ella siempre la podía sacar de apuros, era un apoyo que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba ya sea para favores o consejos. Lanie estaba trabajando, en su despacho tenia papeles amontonados por todas partes, en la mesa de autopsias había un cuerpo, al parecer había sido víctima del crimen organizado, estaba terminando la autopsia cuando entro corriendo Beckett y apresurada le dijo.

-¡Lanie, Lanie, Lanie!, Necesito tu ayuda...

-Amiga, jamás se entra corriendo a un cuarto forense cuando están preparando un cuerpo y están sosteniendo un bisturí. Sabes lo peligrosos que son y cualquier sorpresa nos bastaría para ocasionar un accidente.

-¡No se que regalarse a Castle! -Necesito tu ayuda...

-Cálmate un poco, Beckett. -Respira profundo y cuéntame de nuevo.

-No se que regalarle a Castle.

-¿Como que no sabes? -Lo conoces hace más de cuatro años como para saber que le gusta.

-Pero quiero que sea especial, Lanie.

-Si pides mi consejo tengo una idea, pero no sé si te guste.

-¿Si?

-Vete a la cama con él, sería un regalo que jamás olvidaría. -Dijo Lanie en tono serio pero con una risa burlona hacia Beckett.

-Perdón...

-Solo trato de ayudarte. Sé cómo te pone Castle. -¿Porque no decirle como te sientes mañana en su cumpleaños?

-Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos.

-Amigos sin resolver sus problemas amorosos, ¡eso son!

-Te digo, solo somos amigos.

-¡Que tu lo niegues no va solucionar tu problema con Castle! -Te digo en serio, al final de la fiesta llévalo a tu loft. -Dile que olvidaste tu regalo y que si te puede llevar a tu loft ya que no estás apta para manejar. Invéntate cualquier cosa solo para tenerlo solo en tu loft, después solo será que tu lo acerques a tu boca, bésalo y veras como se engancha contigo. A la mañana siguiente te despertaras con buenos recuerdos.

-Solo será cuestión de horas para que al final te des cuenta que te acostaste con él.

-¡Lanie!

-Solo trato de ser un poco de ayuda amiga, bueno, más bien la voz que te dice HAZLO YA...

-Lanie, solo busco tu ayuda. -Un regalo.

-Es la cama o solo tú sabrás que regalarle. -Dijo Lanie riendo.

-¡Solo somos amigos!

Lanie se aproximo al cuerpo que estaba preparando y agarro su mano. La empezó a mover de un lado hacia otro como si estuviera vivo. Mientras hacía eso le explicaba a Beckett.

-Mira este cuerpo Beckett. Esta muerto y solo dios sabrá que no alcanzo a hacer en su vida, habrá mas de una cosa que decía que haría pero jamás lo hizo. -Yo trato de ayudarte con Castle, se lo que sientes por él y obviamente el siente lo mismo. Pero al fin y al cabo el tiempo es tiempo y nadie tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Es complicado Lanie.

-¡Entonces lo aceptas! -Sientes algo por Castle. -Dijo Lanie casi con alegría.

-Lo acepto un poco, pero que conste. -¡No me vuelve loca!

-Bueno amiga, con esa actitud das a entender lo contrario. -Pero ambas sabemos que te sientes atraída por él.

-¡Lanie!

-Lo aceptes o no Beckett, tu y Castle tienen asuntos sin resolver. ¿Me pregunto quién lo soltara primero?

-¡Lanie! concéntrate... -Ayuda...

-¿Que deseas darle? -¿Algo que jamás olvide?

-Si, Lanie. Eso mero. -¿Pero qué?

-Si quieres llegar a ser algo mas con Castle, dile como te sientes y una cosa llevara a la otra.

Lanie le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro.

-Sabes a que me refiero amiga... -Dijo riendo Lanie.

Beckett enrojeció, se ruborizo al escuchar sus palabras, la estaba alentando a acostarse con Castle pero por más que lo negara, en su interior sentía algo por Castle, deseaba acostarse con él pero no sabía como decírselo.

-No estas siendo de mucha ayuda Lanie, veré que le compro.

Dio marcha de regreso hacia los elevadores cuando escucho un grito de Lanie.

-No encontraras el regalo perfecto en menos de 24 horas Kate. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entrégate al hombre que deseas. Te lo digo, ¡te gustara!

-Dos palabra Lanie... -¡Just Friends!

-Síguetelo negando, solo das a entender lo contrario. -Le contesto Lanie. Cuatro años y no había sucedido nada entre ellos, pensó.

Beckett salió de la comisaria rumbo a su loft, tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto, pero la idea de Lanie le gusto, por más que lo negara sabía que era su oportunidad pero no sabía cómo atraer a Castle, sería fácil obviamente pero quería sorprenderlo, darle un regalo que jamás olvidaría y para ella podría ser el inicio de una relación que deseaba desde hace años.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaban de las 10:00 de la noche cuando salía de la comisaria rumbo a su loft. En ese pequeño transcurso del elevador hacia su coche pensaba y pensaba cual podría ser el regalo perfecto, quería darle algo que fuera significativo pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Lanie. Su maldita idea por primera vez la estaría tomando en cuenta, se sentía devastada el no poder escoger un regalo pero pensar en acostarse con Castle le estaba ganando la partida, era lo que en verdad deseaba hacer. Por fin llego a su automóvil y subiendo al coche se fue rumbo a su hogar.

Eran las 10:30 cuando llego a su loft, se pregunto si tendría algún objeto que le pudiera regalar, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser significativo pero no se le ocurrió nada. Empezó a tumbar cajón tras cajón, tiraba todo sus contenidos pero no lo encontraba, algo simple como un libro podría bastar, algo que solo ellos valoraran su significado pero nada. El día se acercaba y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle y volvió a la idea de Lanie, pero no le motivaba. Empezó a hablarse a sí misma, una técnica que siempre le ayudaba para aclarar su mente, la ayudaba a concentrarse.

- Maldita sea Lanie, sí que te voy a matar, pero tiene razón...

-¿Si me llegara a acostar con Castle?

Si me acostara con Castle...seria...seria...De repente estaba soñando despierta, se encontró en la fiesta de Castle, lo había sacado de ahí pero no sabía cómo, solo se dio cuenta que estaba en su loft, por fin lo tenía donde quería.

-¿En serio no podías venir hasta aquí sola? -Dijo Castle.

-Si no hubieras venido Castle, jamás habría podido darte tu regalo.

De repente se acerco lentamente a Castle y se empezó a quitar la ropa. Castle estaba que no lo creía, estaba siendo devorado por la tremando sensualidad de la Detective Beckett, contemplaba excitado sus curvas, como todo su cuerpo cada vez tenía menos ropa. Con cada prenda que se quitaba, cada vez menos ropa le cubría aquel sensual cuerpo y Castle quería tocarlo, quería forcejearlo por primera vez en su vida pero el momento aun no llegaba. Cuando solo le faltaban dos prendas, las que cubrían sus partes intimas, dijo.

-Este es tu regalo Castle. -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Kate... -Dijo Castle, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Te toca abrirlo Castle. -Termino diciendo Beckett sonriéndole sensualmente.

Castle estaba boquiabierto que no pudo contestarle, inmediatamente agarro su brazo y la jalo hacia su pecho y la beso. Beckett se distancio un poco y tomando la iniciativa, lo llevo a su habitación. Entraron y su primer impulso fue aventarlo a su cama, en ese momento Castle ya se encontraba desnudo. Cayó con su espalda desnuda a la cama y Beckett apoyo sus dos piernas en su regazo, Castle empezó a sentir el cuerpo que tenia encima, lo toco por donde podía y eso excito a Beckett. Se encontraba con sus dos piernas sentada en los muslos de Castle quien no paraba de verla, ya no tenía prendas que la cubrieran, estaba totalmente desnuda, de repente se dio cuenta que ella tenía el control, estaba haciendo lo que quería y él lo estaba disfrutando. El clímax por fin llego, sus partes intimas se juntaron, forcejeaban en la cama, sus pieles se rozaban sintiendo su sudor chorrear por todo su cuerpo, eso volvió a excitar a la Detective quien estaba pasando un buen momento. De repente todo se volvió borroso, estaba volviendo a la realidad, había solo sido un maldito sueño pero sí que le había gustado. Un maldito pero agradable sueño que motivaba a seguir la idea de Lanie.

-¿Seria un regalo perfecto? -¿Acaso lo disfrutaría yo?

-¡Claro que sí! Lo he deseado por siempre.

Se volvió a imaginar su noche con Castle, sacándolo de su propia fiesta para darle su regalo personalmente. Llegando a su loft y quitándose la ropa enfrente de él para decirle.

-Te amo y este es tu regalo. -Disfrútalo mientras puedas.

-No, no, no. -Seria caer muy bajo. -Se interrumpió.-

-Pero desde otro punto de vista seria decirle TE AMO sin necesidad de decírselo.

-¡Si! -La solución.

-¿Pero como alejarlo del loft?

-Su familia estará detrás de él. -Sus amigos, sin contar a Ryan y a Espo.

Ellos empezaban a sospechar lo que sentía Beckett por Castle. Sin duda estarían muy atentos a lo que sucediera entre Castle y Beckett. Tenía que idear un plan, idear un escape que incluyera a Castle sin llamar la atención. Se pregunto.

-¿Como sacar a un cumpleañero de su propia fiesta sin que los invitados lo noten?

-Y cuando lo saque, ¿que pensaran cuando no lo vean, cuando no lo encuentren?

-Bueno, lo más importante. Tampoco estaré.

-¿Y si imaginan que me lo lleve para algo más que una charla?

La situación con Richard Castle le desesperaba, no encontraba un regalo pero tampoco encontraba la forma de decirle unas simples palabras, un TE QUIERO...La solución fue ir con Lanie para que la ayudara con su problema. No duro más de 20 minutos en llegar al departamento de su amiga, no vivía lejos de ella.

Eran las 11:00 de la noche cuando entro al edificio. Inmediatamente subió al asesor con destino al piso 5, donde vivía su amiga. Cuando llego al 5to. piso tuvo que caminar unos metros para llegar a su puerta. Dando un suspiro toco. No tardo mucho en que se abriera la puerta pero quien estaba delante de ella no era Lanie, era el mismísimo Javier Esposito con el dorso desnudo quien de inmediato le azoto la puerta al verla.


	4. Chapter 4

-Maldita sea Javi, ¡¿porque tenias que abrir la maldita puerta?!

-Te deberías de sentir agradecida que tengas un novio que se preocupe por abrir la puerta de su chica.

-¡Joder, Javi! ¿No podrías ser más discreto? -Esta Kate afuera.

-Ni me vio, Lanie. Cálmate un minuto.

-¿Que me calme? -¡Nos acaba de ver!

-No, no, no. Ni me vio.

-¿Crees es tonta Javi? -¡Sabe bien lo que vio!

-Cálmate un momento Lanie. -Solo le decimos que tenias una emergencia y que me llamaste.

-Tu idea más brillante. -Dijo Lanie con sarcasmo.

-¿De todos los de la comisaria tuve que llamarte a ti, solo a ti?...

-No sospechara nada Lanie, tómalo con calma.

Beckett estaba afuera en el pasillo escuchando toda la plática y no aguantaba la risa. Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido momentos así con Lanie. La puerta se abrió y salió Esposito vestido. Paso a su lado evitando el contacto visual, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió caminando. Disimulo muy bien cuando con un tono relajado le dijo.

-Hey Beckett...

Cuando salió Lanie, Beckett no aguanto la risa, jamás había presenciado un momento tan mas vergonzoso en su vida. Cuando desapareció Esposito del pasillo, invito a Beckett a su loft. No era la primera vez que estaba en su piso, la última vez que había pasado fue aproximadamente hace 2 meses, en una noche de chicas.

-Creo que se te olvido mencionar que habían vuelto Lanie. -Entre risas-

-Aun nada es oficial amiga. Solo quedamos de vez en cuando.

De un golpe cambio la plática. Estaba más interesada en Beckett que en su problema con Esposito.

-¿Ya encontraste el regalo para Castle?

-Voy a hacerte caso, pero primero tengo que sacarlo de su loft.

-¡¿Escuche bien?! -¿Te lo llevaras a tu loft?

-Si, pero lo de acostarme con él no sé.

-Amiga, aclara todo con él de una vez, te lo digo, una cosa te llevara a lo otra. -¡Cuando menos te des cuenta estarán en la cama!

Beckett se ruborizo al escucharla, no le gustaba tener esas conversaciones, principalmente cuando se trataba de Castle.

-Lanie... -¿Como sacar al cumpleañero de su propia fiesta?

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Sera fácil, ya verás. -Lanie siempre sabia como solucionar problemas por más complicados que fueran.-

-¿Si dice que no? -Creo que no es buena idea Lanie.

-¿Enserio? -¿No has visto como te desea? o ¿las miradas que te da?

-¿Pero qué tal si no está listo?

-Han esperado ya lo suficiente como para que todavía quieras esperar más tiempo Beckett. -¿No crees?, ¿acaso no deseas tenerlo para ti sola?

-Si Lanie pero que tal si... -La interrumpió Lanie.-

-Nada de peros, espera hasta mañana y veras como todo sale bien. Es hora de dormir Beckett, pasan de las 12:00, si quieres quedarte sabes que no tendré problema en poner otra cama.

-No Lanie, mejor me voy, tengo todavía que pensar mucho sobre como lo atraeré a mi loft.

-Si necesitas ayuda Beckett sabes que tengo muy buenas ideas. -Lanie rio al decírselo a Beckett, sabia como hacerla pasar buenos momentos cuando los necesitaba su amiga.

No tardo en salir del piso de su amiga e irse rumbo a su departamento, seguía pensando como sorprenderlo, quería que fuera intenso, sorpresivo pero una más importante, inolvidable.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 8:00, faltaban menos de 2 horas para la fiesta. Beckett se encontraba en su escritorio cuando llego Ryan.

-Entonces Beckett... ¿Cuando me contaras lo que sucedió ayer con Javi? -Entre risas hacia Esposito que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?

-Vamos Beckett, se que te mueres por contarme todo.

Beckett agarro unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio y se los dio a Ryan.

-Termina este trabajo pendiente y cuando me lo regreses te cuento lo que quieras. -¿Que dices?

-¿Sin trampas? -Dijo Ryan.

-¿Acaso jamás cumplo mis palabras? -Le dio una sonrisa al terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

-Con detalles, si no, ya verás que le cuento a Castle. -Tantas historias y recuerdos tengo de ti que me sobraría tiempo para contárselas todas a Castle. -Ryan le regreso aquella sonrisa que le había dado Beckett, inmediatamente ella se levanto de su escritorio y acercándose amenazadoramente a él le dijo.

-Te mato si le llegas a contarle algo Ryan. ¿Me escuchaste?

Intervino Esposito que estaba atento a la plática.

-¿A caso no es tierna como se enoja cuando hablan de Castle?

-Javi, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que le diga detalladamente lo que vi a noche.

-Que te dije Javi, le avergüenza que la ridiculicen enfrente de Castle.

Beckett recogió todo lo que tenía en el escritorio y se fue a buscar a Lanie quien se encontraba trabajando en la morgue.

Lanie se encontraba trabajando cuando vio entrar a Beckett.

-¿Que sucede amiga, ya terminaste tu día?

-Aun no Lanie pero no me dejaban trabajar los chicos. ¿Sabes lo molestosos que son cuando están juntos?

-Ni me lo digas, son inseparables. -¿Que querían?

-Ryan quería saber lo que sucedió ayer?

-¿Le contaste algo?

-No pero será cuestión de tiempo para que Javi le cuente todo. Ya sabes que no se pueden guardar secretos. Son como novios. -empezaron a reírse las dos del comentario.

-Entonces Lanie, ¿como lo sacamos de su loft?

-Déjamelo a mí, te avisare cuando sea el momento. No te preocupes. -¿Que te pondrás hoy para impresionarlo?

-Ya lo veras Lanie, ya lo veras.

-Un consejo amiga. Ponte un vestido corto y veras como Castle no te dejara sola.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo. Tengo un vestido perfecto para la noche.

-Antes de sacarlo de su loft lo tendrás por lo menos una hora solo contigo, ¿sabrás que hacer para entretenerlo? Porque tengo una idea... -Dio una gran pausa y prosigo.- ¿Porque no un rapidito en tu loft? No tardarían mas de 10 minutos, pero... -No pudo terminar su frase porque Beckett la interrumpió-

-¡Lanie!

-Sabes que solo te quiero ayudar Beckett.

-O burlarte...No sé qué pensar. -

Beckett salió a buscar a Castle quien estaría con Alexis. Habían acordado que se encontrarían afuera de la comisaria a las 9:00.

...Estaba Castle convenciendo a Alexis para que cambiara de trabajo durante el verano, un trabajo más seguro decía. Cada verano desde hace dos años había conseguido un empleo temporal gracias a Beckett en la comisaria pero para Castle, jamás le había gustado verla entre cadáveres. Estaban discutiendo pero Alexis seguía firme con seguir.

-¿Enserio quieres trabajar en la comisaria?

-¿Cuantas veces tendremos que pasar por lo mismo papa? Ya te he dicho que no veré cadáveres, ni asesinos, ni nada parecido, estaré ordenando las evidencias de casos antiguos.

-Si pero no sabes que puedas encontrar allí.

-¿Acaso encontrare el brazo de un cadáver?

-No sabes que puedas encontrar, a parte solo quiero ayudarte.

-Pues apóyame, eso sería de gran ayuda...

Mientras caminaban hacia los elevadores se encontraron a Beckett, el plan avanzaba según lo planeado.

-¡Hey Castle, Alexis! -Se acerco a Castle dando un paso al frente- Te iba a llamar, ¡felicidades! -Siguió caminando hasta él hasta que lo tenia de frente y le dio un abrazo-

-¡Gracias Beckett!

-¿Ya que estas aquí, que dices si te invito un trajo?

-Cuando termine mi turno me voy papa. Dame las llaves y que Beckett te deje en el loft. ¿Que dices?

-Bueno, ya que insistes Alexis. Acepto tu invitación Beckett. -Dándole una sonrisa a Kate, se fue con ella a su coche.-

Faltaba menos de una hora para la fiesta y Beckett ya tenía todo planeado para entretenerlo. Manejaría a su loft para recoger su vestido y se cambiaria en el loft de Castle cuando llegaran. Según sus cálculos, llegarían puntualmente al loft y así fue.

-¿No te importa que le entrega algo a Martha? Me lo encargo mi papa.

-No hay problema Beckett, te acompaño.

Salieron del auto exactamente a las 10:00 de la noche, todo marchaba según el plan y cuando Castle abrió su puerta tremendo susto se llevo. Estaban delante de él Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Alexis, Martha y Jim Beckett.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los invitados estaban esperando a Castle y a Beckett quienes estaban reunidos en la sala. Nadie faltaba de los invitados cuando llego Alexis gritando. -¡Prepárense, han llegado!-. Inmediatamente apagaron las luces y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Estaban escondidos, entre la oscuridad vieron como se abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz del pasillo y cuando se encendieron las luces todos gritaron. -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Castle!-.

Beckett se encontraba detrás de Castle y no aguanto la risa cuando salto del susto. Enseguida se acerco a él y le dio un gran abrazo para felicitarlo.

-Hey Castle, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Kate.

Castle se dirigió hacia los invitados que estaban delante de él riendo por tremenda sorpresa que le habían dado.

-Hey chicos...Gracias por venir... -Entre cortado y dando pausas hablaba por el susto que le habían dado, estaba disfrutando el momento.-

-Papa... -Se acerco Alexis a Castle para felicitarlo y lo abrazo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Richard -Dijo Martha.- No se te olvide agradecerle todo esto a tu hija, trabajo duro para organizar tu fiesta.

-¿Enserio Alexis?

-Bueno, también recibí ayuda de la abuela y todos los presentes colaboraron con algo...

-Chicos... -Se le salió una lagrima y acercándose aun mas a los invitados les dijo.- Gracias por todo lo que han hecho y ya que estamos aquí...¡A celebrar!

Los invitados estaban celebrando con Castle quien la estaba pasando estupendamente fenomenal hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba Beckett. Se dirigió a su hija que estaba en la cocina preparando las bebidas.

-Alexis, no pensaras beber en mi presencia. ¿verdad?

-Bueno, siendo honestos ya soy mayor de edad...

-Pero vives aun con papa. -La interrumpió Castle.-

-Bueno, una sola. ¿que dices?

-Bueno...mientras te midas, puedes beber...Pero solo una.

-¿No has visto a Beckett?

-Está en mi cuarto cambiándose. -Dijo Alexis-

-¿Cambiándose?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta papa, todos venimos formal y ella no quería quedarse atrás. Pero seamos sinceros. -Le dio una mirada a su papa- Sabemos que quiere impresionar a alguien.

-¿A alguien? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo veras...No tarda en bajar...Pero ya lo veras.

Pasaron los minutos y Castle esperaba a Beckett hasta que la vio bajar de las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido oscuro, era sencillo pero se le veía fenomenal, su vestido era demasiado corto a tal punto que destacaban sus bellas piernas. Por cada paso que daba Castle no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía hermosa. -A caso de esto hablaba Alexis.- Pensó Castle.

-Te ves hermosa Beckett...

-Pues, gracias Castle. -Jugaba con su cabello mientras hablaba con él.-

-¿Brindamos? -Sostenía dos copas de vino y una se la dio a Beckett.-

Los dos chocaron sus copas y cuando estaban por beberlas, Lanie se acerco a ellos y dijo. -Cuidado amiga, mídete si no quieres terminal mal.- Termino la frase y le dio una mirada a Castle con una expresión de -SABES DE LO QUE HABLO.-

Los dos se encontraban mirándose con un deseo de -QUIERO MAS.-. Sostenían sus copas ya vacías y Beckett rompió el silencio.

-He querido decirte algo por años pero no sé como...-Dio una pausa.- ¿No tendrás un lugar donde podamos hablar solos...En privado?

-Si, sígueme...

Los dos se dirigieron a su cuarto donde tendrían toda la privacidad que necesitaban. Castle entro primero y cuando Beckett entro después, cerró la puerta. Castle se sobresalto cuando cerró la habitación, no sabía de que se trataba y solo se atrevió a decir.

-¿Todo bien Beckett?

-Aun no Castle. Llevo años que no he podido decirte esto...Te quiero...

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos en la habitación hasta que Castle dijo. -También te quiero Beckett.- Inmediatamente ella de un salto se dirigió a él y lo beso. Él la recibió con un abrazo y mientras se besaban Beckett le quito la camisa. Enseguida se puso de espalda y levantando su cabellera le dijo. -¿Me ayudas con el vestido?- Castle agarro el cierre y lentamente lo bajo mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Enseguida le quito el vestido y desabrocho su sujetador. Antes que pudiera quitárselo Beckett lo paro y mientras se cubría su pecho le dijo.

-Creo que te toca Castle. -Con una sonrisa se volteo.-

-Creo que por mi cumpleaños habrá una excepción.

-Entonces, Feliz cumpleaños. -Aparto sus mano y cayó el sujetador mostrando su pecho desnudo.-

-Si que eres bella Kate...

Beckett se fue a la cama y con una mirada tentadora le dijo. -Ven...- Castle la sitio a la cama donde ella le desabrocho y le quito sus jeans, enseguida lo aventó a la cama y se monto en él. Beckett lo dominaba hasta que Castle tomo la iniciativa, la cambio de posición y se puso encima de ella. Lentamente se acerco a ella y agarro las manos de Beckett hasta que la inmovilizo, después acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito que provenía de la entrada de la habitación.

-¡¿Papa?!, ¡¿Beckett!?

-¿Alexis? -Dijo Castle mientras se volteaba.-


	7. Chapter 7

Un pequeño error que revise, no entiendo como llegue a esta confusión (Gina-Meredith) Incluso lo habían revisado y aun así es imperdonable la equivocación...xD...No vuelve a suceder les aseguro y gracias por la nota y por hacérmelo saber...Y sobre todo gracias por leerme...(Increíble que me sucediera)

...

-¡¿Alexis?!...Que...Que...¿Que haces aquí? Estaba cerrada la puerta... -Se volteo hacia Beckett quien estaba detrás cubriéndose con su espalda.- Si la cerraste. ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro!...¿Enserio me crees tonta para no hacerlo en tu loft...con invitados?

Castle se volteo hacia Alexis que seguía parada en la entrada de la habitación sorprendida. -Cierra la puerta Alexis, te veo abajo y no digas nada.-

-Pero llego mama...Te está buscando.

-¡¿Meredith?! ¿Quien la invito? ¿No estaba en Paris?

-Regreso esta tarde. De hecho me llamo para avisarte que estaría hoy y deje una nota en la cocina.

-¡Castle! -Dijo Beckett mientras le golpeaba en el hombro.-

-¿Que sucede Beckett? -Ella no contesto, solo se limito a darle miradas de incomodidad a Castle que no tardo en descifrar.- Alexis...Danos unos minutos. Bajamos en seguida.

-Pero no tardes papa. Te están esperando todos abajo. -Dando media vuelta salió de la habitación.-

-Estamos solos de nuevo Beckett...¿Te parece si terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo? -Se volvió a voltear y agarrara su cintura y la beso.-

-Están esperándonos Castle...Te prometo que terminaremos esto en mi loft...-Le regalo una sonrisa.- Donde no habrá quien nos interrumpa, estaremos solos. ¿Que dices?

-Bueno...Aunque sea un rapidito de regalo. ¿que dices Kate?

-Tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche Castle. -Beckett se levanto y fue por su vestido que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso. Castle seguía en la cama observando a Beckett.-

-Sabes Beckett. Pudimos hacer esto hace cuatro años...Me pregunto por qué no hicimos nada.

-¿No hicimos nada? ¿Enserio, me metes en esto? -Se dirigió con Castle y se le acerco a milímetros de su rostro.- Si mal no recuerdo tu salías con algunas...

-Bueno Beckett, que querías que hiciera mientras tu salías con Josh...Sabes que lo hacía para darte celos, ¿verdad?

-Enserio Castle...Yo celosa. -Contesto Beckett con una carcajada.-

-¿Y Sophia Turner? La odiabas Beckett...¿Porque abras sido?

Beckett salía de la habitación pero antes de salir se volteo y le contesto mientras sonreía. -No saciare tu ego respondiéndote esa pregunta Castle.- Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró a Lanie que no paraba de llamarla.

-Kate... -Dio un suspiro y prosigo.- ¡Tenemos un problema! Hace unos minutos llego la Ex. de Castle...Meredith...¡Y está preguntando por Castle! Creo que hoy no lo podrás llevarlo a tu Loft...Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Lanie, ya veremos que hacemos.

-¿Crees que Castle aun sienta algo por Meredith?...Podemos alejarlo de ella, ¿Que dices? -Dijo Lanie.-

-No creo... -"Esta interesado en mi."- -dijo esa frase en su mente.- Estará ocupado, ya verás.

Castle estaba bajando las escaleras y Lanie lo noto algo diferente, algo había cambiado en él y ella sabía que; estaba desfajado, su cabello lo tenía levemente alborotado pero lo que lo había delatado fue como no quitaba su mirada en Beckett, la veía con una mirada morbosa que jamás había tenido en ella. No paraba de verla y cuando Beckett se percato de su presencia hizo lo mismo. Castle se acerco a ellos y se coloco muy cerca de Beckett. Lanie no aguanto quedarse callada y le dijo a Castle.

-Hey Castle, ¿sucedió algo en tu cuarto?

-No Lanie, ¿porque?

-Bueno, parece que estuviste con alguien arriba y se estuvieron revolcando en la cama... -Se volteo a Beckett y prosigo.- Ahora dime que sucedió. ¿Hicieron algo indebido amiga? Porque parece que la pasaron muy bien arriba.

-No se a que te refieres. -Dijeron Castle y Beckett al mismo tiempo. Enseguida Castle se alejo de ellas y fue a la cocina.-

-Entonces amiga. ¿Algo que desees contar?...Solo no lo niegues. ¿se divirtieron?...¿Lo hicieron?...¿Te gusto? -Lanie no paraba de hablar, quería detalles pero Becket solo se limito a decirle.- No lo hicimos...

-¿¡Que!? -La interrumpió Lanie sorprendida.- ¿¡Que sucedió!?

-Bueno, para empezar estábamos por... -Dio una pausa pensativa.- Bueno ya sabes qué, pero después entro Alexis.

-No me digas que los vio sin ropa...¡En la cama! -Lanie hablaba con un tono de preocupación, sabia lo grave e incomodo que había sido pero también estaba feliz por su amiga. Lo había logrado.-

-¡Si! no te imaginas lo incomodo que fue. Nos dijo que había llegado su madre (Meredith) y se fue.

-Pero terminaran en tu loft. ¿verdad? -Pregunto Lanie.-

-SI, pero me preocupa la presencia de Meredith...Siempre que está presente sucede algo entre ellos.

-No te preocupes Kate, sabes que no hará nada Castle. Aparte te desea y por lo que vi hace un rato... -Lanie tomo el brazo de Beckett y le dio un giro hasta que las dos vieron a Castle quien estaba en la cocina bebiendo un refresco.- ...Y no te atrevas a negarlo pero te desea en la cama y tu también. -Estas últimas palabras fueron un tranquilizante para Beckett, sabía que no tendría de que preocuparse pero todo cambio cuando vio como Meredith se acercaba a Castle y le daba un beso en su mejilla.-

-Eso no significa nada, no significara nada para él. -Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.-

Lanie trataba de tranquilizarla y lo estaba logrando pero cambio todo cuando Meredith le dio un abrazo a Castle y lo beso.


End file.
